Character Creation
'Guide: Character Creation' So this is all the information you need for when you create your character in Neverwinter Online. 'Race Selection' The first screen you will encounter when creating your first character is the race selection screen. Apart from the cosmetic difference between the races - each race has some unique passive abilities which are listed on the Attributes page. Plus yet more information is also available in the lore section and on the races page itself.. 'Class Selection' When you've chosen your race you are presented with the character class screen. Here's a list of the classes and their ingame description. So that you are better able to make an informed choice of what type of character you wish. At the time of writing this wikia page, there are five available classes with another one being rumoured for open beta launch. More detailed information on each class can be found on the Class Craft page. 'Class Roles' Before choosing your class however there are some important aspects of play that you will need to decide on now. Those being the roles. What role would you like to play in a group or team? 'Controller(Wizard)' Controllers deal with large numbers of enemies at thesame time. They favor offense over defense, using powers that deal damage to multiple foes at once, as well as subtler powers that weaken, confuse, or delay their foes. 'Defender (Fighter, Paladin)' Defenders have the highest defenses in the game and good close-up offense. They are the party’s front-line combatants; wherever they’re standing, that’s where the action is. Defenders have abilities and powers that make it difficult for enemies to move past them or to ignore them in battle. 'Leader (Cleric, Warlord)' Leaders inspire, heal, and aid the other characters in an adventuring group. Leaders have good defenses, but their strength lies in powers that protect their companions and target specific foes for the party to concentrate on. Clerics and warlords (and other leaders) encourage and motivate their adventuring companions, but just because they fill the leader role doesn’t mean they’re necessarily a group’s spokesperson or commander. The party leader—if the group has one—might as easily be a charismatic warlock or an authoritative paladin. Leaders (the role) fulfill their function through their mechanics; party leaders are born through roleplaying. 'Striker (Ranger, Rogue, Warlock)' Strikers specialize in dealing high amounts of damage to a single target at a time. They have the most concentrated offense of any character in the game. Strikers rely on superior mobility, trickery, or magic to move around tough foes and single out the enemy they want to attack. 'Control Wizard' Control Wizards harness powerful arcane energies to restrict, crush and debilitate their foes. Wielding a magical orb, they are capable of unleashing torrents of damage alongside an adventuring party, and use ice and force to manipulate the movements of unwitting creatures. 'Devoted Cleric' The Devoted Cleric is a devout healer, committed to preventing injury, restoring health, and faith in the divine. Capable of controlling the battlefield with a combination of territory control and righteous holy damage, precise zone placement and strategic calculation are necessary traits for the Devoted Cleric. 'Guardian Fighter' The Guardian Fighter is courageous and stalwart, superior at defensive maneuvers, and no stranger to hand-to-hand combat. Heavy plate armor and a shield make the Guardian Fighter a durable mainstay on the battlefield, while a trusty longsword and focused aggression cut through foes that stand in the way. 'Trickster Rogue' The master of stealth and misdirection, the Trickster Rogue maneuvers across the battlefield and strikes from the shadows with paired daggers. The Trickster Rogue dodges in and out of melee, inflicting massive damage on foes with a flurry of deadly blows. 'Great Weapon Fighter' The master of death and destruction, this class is the best choice for all out attack using aoe effect damage burst skills. Charging in the fray weilding giant two handed weapons its hard not to just run in fright let alone stand there and quiver infear as he lops of your head! They also make good off tanks as they are allowed the use of heavy plate type armour. 'Ability Scores Selection' Next screen is the Ability Scores screen where you roll for your starting stats. You will also choose your racial ability bonus(+ more stats). You can reroll as many times as you please but each stat type (primary, secondary etc.) has a celling. The celling for your primary stat is 18, but it can go up to 20 if choosing the right race. 'Appearance Selection' The fourth screen is the Appearance customization screen. Here you get quite a lot of customization, everything from hair to the thickness of the feet. Their are of course presets as well if this is not your cup of tea. 'Character Origin Choices' The fifth screen is the Character origins and Deity affiliation part. Even though it does not have any impact on the actual gameplay there's a great number of options to choose from. Amn In Amn, everything has a price. Controlled by five wealthy and powerful merchant houses, Amn is ruled through scheming, intimidation, and pragmatism. People of Amn who tire of the corrupt rule of the High Houses often go in search of adventure. '► Blazing Sword Recruit' You are part of the Blazing Swords adventuring company of Amn, seeking fortune and glory in the world. '► Enigmatic Vigilante' You have witnessed first-hand the corruption and immorality of the Amn plutocracy and became a vigilante seeking to punish the wicked. '► Hunter of Monsters' You have come skilled in hunting monsters in wild places, and are at home in the more uncivilized environments. Baldur's Gate Baldur's Gate is a city of opportunity and fair laws. The city prides itself on being an open place where anyone can become a citizen or start a new life, regardless of race or background. Adventures from all walks of life come from Baldur's Gate, where oppotunity awaits on every corner. ► Flaming Fist Mercenary The Flaming Fists mercenary company have long held a position of power in Baldur's Gate. ► Malcontent Refugee Baldur's Gate was a new home to your family, but you're tired of being treated as a second-class citizen. ► Worldly Swashbuckler You have left and returned to the city more times than you can count, eager to experience the world. Cormyr The Forest Kingdom of Cormyr lies at the western end of the Sea of Fallen Stars. The brave and noble folk of Cormyr are justly proud of their centuries-old kingdom, seeing the Land of the Purple Dragon as a redoubt of sanity in a world gone mad. ► Escapee From Wheloon You were raised in the gang-ruled streets of the prison-city of Wheloon. ► Purple Dragon You have served in the Forest Kingdom's famed army, battling orcs and goblins along the frontier and defending the realm's cities. The Dalelands The Dalelands are a group of loosely-allied communities that share common clutures and traditions. Dalesfolk believe strongly in individual freedom and collective responsibility. ► Battle-Tested Veteran You were a valiant defender of the Dalelands, protecting your lands from invaders for years. ► Child of the Alliance You are a product of the alliance with the elves of Cormanthor, understanding and learning their culture. ► Unwilling Exile Sembia's conquest of parts of the Dalelands have forced you to retreat to other lands. Dragon Coast Mentions of the Dragon Coast evokes images of dark alleys and underhanded dealings, of thieves' guilds and pirate ships. A wellspring of diversity, all manner of adventurer comes form the Dragon Coast. ► Ascetic Fighter You were trained in the monastic and ascetic captial of Nathlekh, and now seek a greater education in the world. ► Plucky Pirate You are a former member of the Blue Dawn, a band of pirates who plundered the Dragonmere. Gray Vale Beneath the mysterious Star Mounts, at the southern edge of the ancient High Forest, the Gray Vale straddles the river Delimbiyr in the North. The dangerous wilderness helps produce a hardy breed of adventurer. ► Heroic Scion Your parents settled in Gray Vale after their life of adventure, and you were raised on their stories. ► Savage Youth You hail from one of the Uthgardt barbarian tribes prowling the lands north of Gray Vale. ► Woodland Hunter You are skilled hunter and expert tracker, familiar with the ways of the wild. Luruar Luruar is a land of friendship and safety, a defensive league of strong, independent cities. It offers a new start for people with ruined lives, welcoming those of all races and backgrounds, as long as their intentions are noble. ► Harper of Luruar You are an initiate in the mysteries of the Harpers, gleaned from visiting the Moongleam Tower in Everlund. ► Sheltered Student You have spent your life in Silverymoon, learning of far-off lands, ancient mysteries, and exotic people. ► Worldwise Adventure You have seen the world, evaded death, and accumulated a wealth of knowledge. Luskan The dismal city of Luskan festers on the northern shores of the Sword Coast, its days of glory and prominence far behind it. A magnet for freaks, cast-offs, and fugitives, Luskan replenishes its dying population with a steady stream of exiles fleeing justice or persecution. Most people who end up in Luskan soon look for a way out, a chance to escape a pointless death at the hands of madmen, fiends, or worse. ► Ex-Gang Member You were a member of a small but dangerous group of thugs, but after a betrayal were left for dead on the streets. ► Luskan Bounty Hunter You managed to make a living hunting down dangerous criminals in Luskan. Moonshae Isles Off the western coast of Faerûn lies an archipelago known as the Moonshae Isles. It is home to two human cultures: the druidic Ffolk and the seafaring Northlanders. The isolated, brutal terrain has bred a hardy and self-reliant people. ► Amnian Expatriate You came to the Moonshae Isles to escape the greed of Amn and were struck by the rugged beauty of the islands. ► Ffolk Villager You grew up in a small Ffolk village, living off the land and prizing your independence. ► Northlander Warrior You are a proud and fierce Northlander, venerating the sea and its power. Myth Drannor This ancient elven kingdom was once the foremost power north of the Sea of Fallen Stars before it fell into darkness seven centuries ago. It remained a monster-haunted ruin for hundreds of years until the sun and moon elves reclaimed the kingdom shortly before the Year of Blue Fire. Myth Drannor has flourished since its refounding. ► Descendant of the Coronals You are a patriot of Myth Drannor and revel in its ancient mysteries. ► Heart of Cormanthor You are a protector of the wild and majestic forests of Cormanthor. ► Military Tradition You were trained in one Myth Drannor's military families. Netheril The Empire of Netheril has risen from the desert sand of Anauroch, a land wreathed in shadows that dominates the northern reaches of Faerûn. The Netherese claim a long and ancient history for their country. ► Netherese Underclass You are intensely proud of your heritage but rebel against the arrogance of the Netherese elite. ► Shadover Elite You are descended from the Netherese ruling elite and are fiercely loyal to the empire. ► Sharran Scorned You were raised on the doctrines of the Church of Shar, but the church turned against you. Neverwinter Neverwinter is home to a hardy and creative people who have rebuilt their city in the wake of the eruption of Mount Hotenow. While still a shadow of its former glory, the city shows why it is called the City of Skilled Hands. ► Clever Opportunist Where other people see calamity, you see opportunity and a way to make a quick buck. ► Initiate of the Faith You belong to one of the clergies who help bolster the faith of the beleaguered Neverwintans. ► Militia Defender You have helped defend Neverwinter against the many threats who seek to destroy it. ► Seeker of Knowledge You have come to help reclaim the arcane lore lost in the cataclysm which destroyed Neverwinter. The Northdark Faerûn's Underdark is a network of subterranean tunnels, caverns, seas, and rivers that spans the entire world. Beneath the lands north and east of Waterdeep and Neverwinter lies a vast and notorious domain called the Northdark. ► Escaped Slave You have survived and escaped one of the infamous slave pits of the Northdark, seeking sanctuary in the surface world. ► Northdark Explorer You traverse the hidden paths leading between the wicked cities and mysterious ruins of the Northdark. ► Underdark Exile You have violated the laws of your people in the Northdark and have been banished to the surface world. Waterdeep The City of Splendors is a center of commerce, where representatives of every race, creed and nation come to trade, spread rumors, and make their fortunes. Waterdhavians are united in their hope of bettering their lot in life, and embrace the adventuring life in hopes of making their fortunes. '► Impoverished Noble' You are justly proud of your family's history and seek to reverse its current decline. '► Up-and-Coming Immigrant' Your family has done well for themselves in Waterdeep and you see theworld as a place full of opportunity. Final Overview The final screen is the overview screen where you can see all the choices you make and finally write down the name you wish to use for your character. You name may have spaces and it doesn't matter if someone else has taken your name before due to their @handler system. You may also enter a Biography which is displayed when inspected ingame. ---- Category:Character Creation